


[Video] Who I Am

by ilera



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Jack's compass always points at one person, M/M, takes place between first two movies, there are english and russian subtitles available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: James lets Jack go... twice. For that he is convicted.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	[Video] Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> audio - Marco d'Ambrosio "A Bit(e) of Hope"

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna check how it is with fanvids on AO3 cos I have plenty.


End file.
